


Make out

by stglaurens240



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cade is used to with robots sex, M/M, Mention of switching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Bumblebee, bottom Optimus, im a trash, the title is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: hey this is my first time writing robot porn. i know about my shitty grammar sorry for all the mistakes. i still want to improve my poor writing skill. thanks! (◕‿◕✿）





	Make out

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time writing robot porn. i know about my shitty grammar sorry for all the mistakes. i still want to improve my poor writing skill. thanks! (◕‿◕✿）

TF5 Afterwards AU, i guess

 

 

This is a very bad idea.

 

"Bumblebee- ugh..- are we really making out in the car graveyard?" Optimus asks while he lets Bumblebee sucks his neck, moaning softly. "I don't- ah!- don't bite.."

 

"You put on your battle mask on my spike last time you suck me off!" Bumblebee mumbles.

 

"Is this a revenge?"

 

"Kind of that," The minibot laughs, "I'm gonna wreck your valve.. Prime.♡"

 

Optimus just feels hate Bee's low, sexy voice. He talks dirty much more since he got his voice back. Deep blue autobot rolls over and made him gets on the minibot's body.

 

"I'm not gonna let you do that easily." He smirks.

 

"So you're a bottom-on-top right? pfft.. I like that.."

 

Bumblebee giggles and moves his hands all over the bigger robot, stroke his back, making Optimus moans with pleasure. He dosen't have big size as Megatron but he stills know what to do to make his leader amused with sex. Even he's a top or a bottom, Bumblebee always loves Optimus's spike.

 

"We're gonna switch next round, Tinybug." Optimus whispers with his fucking-hot tone, makes Bumblebee feel more exited.

 

"Don't call me like Blitzy, but, copy that, Prime." The minibot laughs.

 

Bumblebee strokes Optimus's back and down to his thighs, let his hard spike out. So sticky and slippery with precome, Oh god, he likes that so much.. The smaller wish he had a long super-slick tongue so he can lick it all over Optimus's body, leave a sticky saliva on him.

 

Optimus moans loudly as Bumblebee inserts two fingers into his valve, clenching tight, pushes his hip toward and fucks himself on Bee's fingers impatiently.

 

"Heh heh.. you're so eager."

 

"Nah, shut up." Optimus sighs, he's so wet right now. fuck. "Just come in so we can go next round quickly!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're really eager to have me inside." Bumblebee giggles, he holds his hands on his leader's hip tight as he guides him sinking onto his spike.

 

"Ugh," They groan loudly as they heard the clank sound. Bumblebee pushes his hip toward, going in until it's bottom out. The shining blue eyes shut as he feels Optimus's valve clenching tight around and go up and down on his spike. He thrusts his hip harder and faster, making Optimus's moan and clank sounds go louder.

 

"Ah-! Bee..nghh.."

 

"Hey guys! Really? Having sex at 12 a.m.??"

 

That's Cade Yeager's voice. Bumblebee rolls his eyes and turns his face at the man on the roof.

 

"You just ruined the scene, Cade!" Bee says, and Optimus's still fucking himself on the smaller autobot. Cade shruggs, didn't looking in the other way.

 

"Sorry," Cade doesn't want to say that he really get used to of the autobots sex scene. But they usually do it, can say it's 'all the time'. So... yeah, he really get used to it. "But, could you be more quiet? There's a kid here now.."

 

The clank change to a crashing sound, and Optimus come with a loud moan. His body looks so slippery with oil and come, like humanized come. Bee comes after him with a small groan. Cade bites his lips as Optimus sighs to him.

 

"Ah- that's right. I'm sorry."

 

"But last night you and Vivian—" Bumblebee opens his mouth,

 

"Shut up, Bee!" and Cade just shouted at him.

 

The minibot laughs and let out a little sharp voice as Optimus's valve just got out of his yellow-black spike. He looks at the roof again and Cade is gone. Ok, for Izzy, maybe they have to find a new place to have a really kinky sex...

 

"Do you have something in mind, Prime?"

 

"Yeah, a little.."

 

"Wanna fuck me on next round?" Bumblebee whispers with naughty voice, yet still very sexy. Optimus smirks, lean in to kiss Bumblebee on his lips.

 

"Why not?"

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic


End file.
